


Christmas Encounter

by DragonLady90



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas redemption, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Funny, Light Angst, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLady90/pseuds/DragonLady90
Summary: After being estranged from his family for years, Zoro decides to get back into their lives. He realizes that it's not easy to continue where he left off and that there's more to life than just a successful career. His childhood friend appears to point out what truly matters and that he can't run away when things get hard.ZoTash Christmas story, Modern AU.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Merry Christmas!   
> This is an attempt to write a modern ZoTash Christmas story. I was bombarded with a lot of romantic Christmas movies, so I decided to write down my ideas. Of course, I'm late cause this was supposed to be published on Christmas. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. It's will have a few chapters and I'll update frequently.   
> I do not own One Piece.

Zoro sat by the fire, with a mug of a mulled wine in his hand. He observed his niece laughing at Koushirou's story. Judging by Kuina's frown, it was something embarrassing from her childhood.

He longed for usual things that families did on Christmas Eve. Blame it on sentimentality, but he decided never to miss another Christmas.

Although he was physically present, his mind was elsewhere. To be precise, on someone. 

He thought long and hard about his life in the past week. Now that he tackled the goals in his career, he could join the police here, in his hometown. He would be close to his family and could unwind after living under constant pressure and danger his job involved. 

It took him four years to realize the significance of family. Fortunately, they were willing to forgive him. More or less.

His niece, Asuka, was not fully on board. The week they spent together was rough, but still, a bonding experience. 

Zoro stood up and stretched. 

He was boiling in the ugly, itchy sweater he wore. It had a large knit graphic of the smirking Grinch's face, in the Grinch's signature green colour. Asuka picked it out for him because it "matched his hair." 

The moment he set foot in the house, the kid declared war on him. 

Kuina and Koushirou had to depart urgently because Aunt Shizuka collapsed and got hospitalized.

Wanting to redeem himself, he volunteered to watch over her. 

Kids loved him, he thought. Why wouldn't his niece?

First two days were monotonous. Asuka gave him the silent treatment, even when he tucked her into the bed at night. In the morning, he found her rolled in a blanket on the living room couch with a cell phone in her hand. 

_ Who did she call? Kuina? _

Having meals together was another disaster. The little girl declined to eat in his presence, so they ate separately. 

How long can a ten-year-old hold a grudge?

Zoro got his answer on the third day.

Asuka locked him out of the house when he went to get the mail. She called the cops bawling that some strange man was attempting to break-in. Most of the neighbours did not know him and were staring with judgy eyes. He tapped his foot on the front porch, rethinking having kids.

When the police came, he dreaded the humiliation he will have to go through to explain. 

_ I hope they believe me that I'm a cop too. Damn it, brat. _

All of the thoughts evaporated at the sight of a familiar face.

Regret hit him like a ton of bricks for never saying goodbye to her. He disappeared without leaving her a phone number or any means to stay in contact. Tashigi was the last person who deserved it. She was the only one who could comprehend where he came from and how he felt. 

His cheeks warmed as she passed through the gate with her partner. Her gaze was determined, slightly wavering when it stopped on his face.

"Oh!" She relaxed her hand from the gun in her belt, signalling her partner to do the same. 

"It's okay Koby. I got this."

"Tashigi-san?"

"This is one of Asuka-chan's mischiefs."

"Are you sure?" The younger male was reluctant.

"Yes. This man is her uncle and my friend. You can return to patrol duty."

"I understand." The pink-haired man waved at him, taking his leave.

"It's been a while." She smiled. Her cheeks and nose were rosy from the cold, and she wore her hair in a ponytail. 

He stared at her face, noticing the absence of glasses. Her deep, brown eyes had a violet tint.

_ Contact lenses? She used to hate them.  _

His stare must have been too intense since she averted her eyes.

_ I'm a moron. _

"Hello-Hi." He cleared his throat. 

"You must be freezing." 

"No, this is nothing-Achoo!"

She took off her windbreaker, draping it around his shoulders. "Police" was written in gold letters, in front and on the back. He held his breath when her fingers grazed his upper arm, stifling a groan when her chest grazed his.

The uniform suited her well. Looking good in the unisex uniform was not an easy task to pull, since it did little for the female shape. She blossomed from a scrawny girl who couldn't tackle him, into a beautiful woman-

_ What the fuck am I doing?  _ He shook his head.

While he was daydreaming about her, she knocked on the door.

"Open the door, Asuka."

Asuka peeked through the curtains. A moment later, the front door opened.

"Officer Tashigi!" The little runt saluted her.

"Asuka, what did I tell you about prank calls?"

"That it's a bad thing to do and that I will spend a night in jail."

"That's right. Wait. Who told you-" Tashigi exhaled. "Nevermind, I'm sure it was Smoker-san. Why did you do it?"

"I... had to." Her eyes filled with tears. 

"I'm sorry!" She encircled her hands around Tashigi's midsection. Tashigi took a step back, her hands raised.

"I don't want to spend time with a stranger!"

That word, stranger, was a knife. It eagerly cut into his heart, twisting and turning with each tear she shed. Unintentionally, he hurt the most important people in his life.

"Why couldn't you watch over me like you used to, Tashigi one-san? Are you tired of me?"

"Asuka..." Tashigi patted her back. "Look at me."

The girl released her grip, rubbing her face with the back of her hand.

"I'll never grow tired of a clever girl like you. But you shouldn't call the police. You should have called me instead, got it?"

She nodded.

"And don't say things like that, it's not nice to your uncle. He was busy, preventing serious crimes and saving the people in the big city. That's a big responsibility, you know? Much bigger than mine."

"I know... but...but... He never came to my birthday! Or mom's birthday or when grampa was sick!"

"He's here now." He detected a hint of sadness in Tashigi's voice. "You two should get to know each other and be friends."

Asuka crossed her hands over her chest.

The way the child resembled Kuina brought back the nostalgia. 

The two of them, including Tashigi, faced some things as children that a lot of kids didn't. Each of them developed a method to cope with pain; Kuina with the loss of her mother, he with trust issues, and Tashigi for being denied the basic human kindness. 

Come to think of it, Tashigi always pacified his relationship with other kids, even with Kuina. Which only made him more miserable that he did not maintain contact with her.

He tuned out of their conversation when he noticed she didn't have a ring on her finger. By now, he thought she would be married with two kids at least. 

That was also one of the goals she had when they talked about their dreams; career and a family. 

He was one of the lucky kids who got adopted into a good family. Koushirou lost his wife and thought Kuina would be less lonely with a brother around. 

Tashigi was not that fortunate. Her foster family was horrible, and he couldn't believe she stayed in this town despite the bad memories. 

"-ro... Zoro?" She blinked, peering at his face.

"Y-Yeah?" 

"I'll leave you my personal number if you're having troubles with her." She whispered, scribbling the digits on a piece of paper that she pulled from her pocket. 

"Uh... Thanks."

"I'll be needing that back." She pointed to the jacket around his shoulders.

"Huh? Right- Sorry." 

Their hands touched when he passed it on to her. His fingers lingered a little longer than they should at the contact. Judging by the way she stiffened, he must have made her feel uncomfortable. 

Before she left, she stroked Asuka's head and told her to behave. His niece gave the officer an angelic smile, but as soon as Tashigi turned her back, she grinned evilly at him. 

Zoro started making faces, sticking his tongue out.

"You know..." 

Both of them stopped goofing off when Tashigi turned around. 

"I'm glad you're back." Her chestnut eyes crinkled in a smile that tugged at his heart. 

He stood on the porch in a t-shirt and pyjama bottoms, his heart beating painfully, long after she was gone.

"You like her, don't you?" Asuka poked his arm.

"What- No."

"You do! Old man has a crush! Gross!" Asuka giggled mischievously.

"Who are you calling an old man?! And I don't. She's my friend."

"Liar! Liar!" She ran into the house.

"That's it, kid. No more Mr Nice Guy!" 

As soon as he walked into the house, he tripped on one of her trap-toys. While he screamed profanities for injuring his back, he was unaware that Asuka was recording him with her phone.


	2. Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Piece.

On the fifth day, he decided to do some Christmas shopping and try to bribe Asuka. He just had to decorate the house. 

Three hours later, holding an ice pack on his forehead, he dialled the number he got earlier.

_ "Hello?" _

"Uh... Hi... I was wondering... If your offer still stands?"

_ "That bad, huh?" _ He heard her giggle.

"Help me. You're my only hope."

_ "I'll be there in ten minutes."  _

Tashigi's arrival was like the light at the end of a tunnel. The nightmarish day with the failed Christmas shopping, Christmas lights and decorations incident had finally come to an end. 

Though he told her not to cook dinner because he didn't want to abuse her kindness, she decided to prepare something with the leftovers.

Asuka followed her around the kitchen, assisting her. She navigated her (that little brat refused to tell him where anything was) and warned her about the copper pans and pots that hung on a rack above the kitchen isle (he hit his head twice).

Slowly humming and moving as if they did it many times, the duo finished the preparations, placing blue plates on the wooden table.

There was a time when he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. In reality, there was the unbearable rift forced between them. It was crazy how someone he knew and spent so much time with could be a stranger. 

_ She probably thinks I'm an asshole. Can't blame her. _

Fulfilment of his accomplishments quickly faded. He thought he could fill the void in his heart by conquering new heights, but it brought nothing but emptiness.

How hard was to call home? To fucking text?

_ Friggin' holiday crap. _

Christmas crept inside his heart, bringing in all the festive doom and nothing but remorse. 

Asuka was beaming. Chattier than usual, she talked about all kind of nonsense with Tashigi.

He smirked. 

Tashigi hadn't lost her magic. She was an incredible listener and showed interest in whatever absurdity person was talking about. It felt surreal to have a normal dinner without silent treatment or insults. 

After the meal, they settled on a living room couch, watching one of the Christmas movies Asuka loved. He rested upon an elbow and allowed his thoughts to drift. Closing his eyes, the melodious notes of holiday song carried him to the past.

_ First time when he saw her, he was soon to be eleven. Her clothes were dirty and too large for her frame. She panted, with broken eyeglasses and bloodied lip. _

_ A few thugs her age were surrounding her, sneering and laughing.  _

**_ They roughed her up good.  _ **

_ He squeezed his hands into fists. Koushirou threatened to punish him if he got involved in one more fight.  _

**_ And probably send me back to the orphanage. I can't go back there. _ **

_ One of the girls grabbed her by the hair and tugged it.  _

The girl bared her teeth but did not make a sound.  _ She held her stomach with both of her hands and did not move no matter how much the girl pulled her hair.  _

_ There was a quiet resistance in her eyes. He stepped forward. _

**_ Why don't you fight back?  _ ** _ He observed behind the garbage container in the alley. _

_ "She's boring. Where did the stinkin' cat go?" The tallest boy said. "Let's go find it." _

_ "See you next time, punching bag!" She yanked her hair once more before they left. _

_ He waited for tears to come. All girls cried at the weakest punch, shove or when he drew doodles on their bags. Except for Kuina. But she was a demon.  _

_ The girl crouched, pulling the cat out of her baggy sweater.  _

_ He widened his eyes.  _ **_ She was protecting it? _ ** __

_ "I'm glad you're okay, Mr Kitty. I'm sorry that you have to put up with them. I wish I could take you home. You have to stay hidden, okay?" _

_ "Hey, you!" _

_ "Eek?!" She fell on her backside when he marched to her. _

_ "That was really dumb! You got beaten up because of the cat! How stupid are you?" He pointed his finger in her face. _

_ Tears shone in her eyes. _

_ "N-Nobody sh-should be b-bullied. I hate bullies!" _

_ "Then why didja let them hit you? You shoulda fought." _

_ "Some fights are not won with fists." _

**_ Damn' it... that was cool. _ **

_ "Where didja hear that?" He crossed his arms over his chest. _

_ "I-I read it in my book." _

**_ Damn her... she looks like a warrior!  _ **

_ "It's decided." _

_ "Uh... What?" _

_ "My name is Zoro. I'll take you as my apprentice." He extended his hand to help her get up. _

_ "I'm not sure..."  _

_ "Hey! Introduce yourself! That's what warriors do!" _

_ "It's T-Tashigi." She took it. _

_ "I'm gonna call you Glasses." _

_ "That's..." She mumbled. _

_ "Speak up! Lesson number one: puff out your chest like this."  _

_ "L-Like this?" _

_ "Be more confident!" He slapped her on the back. "What didja say?" _

_ "Don't call me Glasses, you brat!" _

_ "That's better." He flicked her forehead. _

_ "What was that for?" _

_ "For disrespecting your sensei." _

_ "You're not my sensei!" _

_ "What was that? Want another one?" _

_ "No!" _

_ "Come with me to clean your wounds. My sister knows how." _

"-ro, Zoro..."

"Huh? Morning already?"

Tashigi chuckled. "Same as always."

Asuka's head was upon his lap. A strange emotion bubbled up inside of him. 

"I...I'll put her to bed."

Tashigi nodded.

Before he took Asuka into his arms, he indulged himself with another glance at grown-up Tashigi. The same midnight hair splashed over her shoulders, her features transformed, more mature and sharper by the trials of life, but also lovelier.

"What's wrong?" She titled her head at his inquisitive stare.

"Nothin'." Asuka shifted in his arms, and he hurried to her room.

.

.

When he returned, Tashigi had her coat on.

"Leaving?"

"Yeah. It's late."

"Why don't you stay?"

_ The hell? _

"Excuse me?"

"I mean... you can spend the night with me..."

_ That's even worse! _

"Um..."

"T-To catch up! If you don't have to work! Kuina's room is free..."

_ Real smooth. _

His heart pulsed loudly, silence fiddling with his nerves.

"O-Okay." Her cheeks turned pink. "Smoker-san said I have to take some days off... It will be like old times!" She smiled nervously, biting her lip. "But Kuina is not here... She used to tell the scariest stories."

"Don't remind me..."

"I had to hold your hand."

"It was not like that-"

"You were soooo afraid, sensei."

"Are you mocking me, Glasses?

"Tee-hee. A little."

She took off her coat, stuffing mitts in pockets, hanging it on a coat stand.

"I see you two stayed in touch." 

He took a seat on a couch, while she seated herself in the armchair near the fireplace.

"Through Asuka. You know that we were not that close. She was a lot more assertive than me and better at everything." She smiled bitterly. "But I'm me, and I'm happy here."

"I always liked you."

"Huh?"

"You were my friend. Besides, it would be a nightmare to have another Kuina-like creature. But life sure is cruel. That little devil upstairs is her duplicate."

"You always knew how to make me laugh." She eased into the armchair, taking a deep breath. 

"Listen, I'm sorry."

"For Asuka? Don't worry," she dismissed his apology with a wave of her hand. "She calls us twice a week-"

"Not that. For being a dick." 

Tashigi flinched at the profanity.

_ Heh. Some things didn't change. _

"I left without saying goodbye. I never called or texted." 

"Yeah..." She looked at her palms. "It's okay. I knew we couldn't be friends forever. You were busy with your life."

Her gaze drifted to the fire. 

"I knew you had big goals and that you won't stay here. If you did, you would wake up one day regretting that you let opportunities pass you by. It's natural, I guess. For friends to drift apart."

His heart sank. She appeared so alone and vulnerable. As he watched her playing with the locket around her neck, he was sure of it. Whenever she felt sad or insecure, she sought refuge in her mother's memento.

"I want to fix that." She did not seem to hear him as he approached.

"Hm?" 

Her eyebrows rose at his nearness.

"If you can forgive me."

"Y-Yes! O-Of course..."

She rose from her seat abruptly, nearly headbutting him.

"I-I'm glad you want to be friends again. I thought you- Never mind." 

"You thought what?" He laid his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not important." She turned scarlet.

"Tashigi." 

"I thought..." Chewing on her bottom lip, she lifted her gaze slowly, meeting his. "...that you got tired of me."

_ No. I was an idiot. You always supported me. I could talk to you about anything. And you were the one who made me laugh. You are the most caring person I've met, and your love is limitless. Beautiful inside and out, my best friend, my- _

_ I can't say that. _

"I didn't get tired of you... Like I said, I got caught up in my goals and..." He rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I'm glad you're here now." The corners of her mouth turned up.

"Y-Yeah."

Her hand approached, pushing the hair off his forehead. The image of her petting him on the head whenever he injured himself danced in front of him.

"What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." He moved away.

"Okay." She clasped her hands behind her back.

"Oh! I saw the decorations outside. It's lovely."

"Thanks."

_ I almost died. _


	3. Fatality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Here's another update.  
> I do not own One Piece. This story is written for fun.

He opened his eyes, looking around. The winter sun peeked through the living-room curtains, hitting the empty bottle of "Man's Mountain" sake on the coffee table and two glasses. He breathed in deeply, then slowly exhaling. Pleasant warmth filled his abdomen at the scent of her. A floral fragrance stirred memories of childhood and homesickness.

He shifted back to reality. 

If Tashigi woke up in his arms, she might freak out. 

_ She'll definitely freak out. _

Gently, he tried to free his arm. She stirred slightly, nestling against him.

_ You're not making it easy. _

He stayed in his position, loving the weight of her. She was half on top of him, half behind him, wedged into the back of the couch. Her head was on his chest, and her arm was around him.

Last night, they talked for hours. In the meantime, he offered her a drink which she hesitantly accepted. Their favourite childhood movie was playing, and he knew that she was out cold when she stopped commenting. By the time he finished the bottle, they were both sprawled on the couch. 

_ I could get used to waking up like this.  _

Snuggled in the soft bed, next to her warmth, but he took the hint last night. He accepted the friendzone.

Holidays stirred loneliness and confusion about the future. Tashigi deserved stability, and somebody sure about his feelings.

He carefully tried to untangle himself. Just as he was about to lift his arm, her eyes popped open.

"Wha-?" Her cheek had a big sleep line, and her hair was tousled.

"Uh... Good morning?"

She pushed herself off him, frantically trying to get up.

"Ouch, dammit!" Her elbow jammed into his ribs.

"S-Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, just calm down."

"A-Alright."

"We fell asleep watching a movie."

She inhaled, mumbling something into her chin. Then, she grabbed her glasses from the coffee table and jumped to her feet so quickly that she staggered.

"I'm going to buy a bakery-I mean I'm going to buy candy cane bagels for breakfast! A-Asuka loves them!"

"Tashigi... Your hair..."

"I-I'll be back!"

"You forgot your coat."

"Yes! That's r-right!"

He laughed when she came back into the house cause she forgot to put on her shoes.

After using the bathroom, he hit the power button on the coffee brewer. He needed the caffeine boost to prepare him for the little imp.

While stirring it, he wondered if he should make one for Tashigi. 

Eventually, he decided to do so and left hers on the counter. 

While savouring the coffee, he heard a noise from the bathroom upstairs.

_ She's up. Oh, joy. _

Before climbing the stairs, he gave her a little time in case she was getting dressed. He was surprised to find her curled up in a bean bag chair with a nose buried in a book. She glanced up when he knocked on the door frame.

"Sup?"

She ignored him, continuing to read. 

"Aren't you on a winter break? Why are you reading first thing in the morning?"

Asuka rolled her eyes.

_ Brat.  _ His eyebrow twitched.

"Whatcha reading?" He entered her room, walking to her.

He caught a glimpse of the cover, recognizing it. 

_ "The first book of swords." _

It was one of the fantasy books Tashigi used to read in high school about swords of power or something. She yapped about it all the time, but he could never share her enthusiasm or force himself to read it. Especially when he heard it was a trilogy.

"None of your business." Asuka closed the book, hiding it behind the bean bag chair.

"Don't be a brat."

"You're the brat!"

"Well then, it's war."

"Wha- Stop it!" He reached for the side of her torso and started tickling her. 

"Not until you say: Uncle."

"NEVER."

She tried to escape his reach, but he was too fast.

"Stop! You win! Uncle..."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"That's child abuse!" She wheezed. "I'm gonna sue you to Tashigi one-san."

"Be my guest."

"Where is Tashigi one-san?"

"She went to buy breakfast. Something that spoiled royal highness prefers."

"I'm not spoiled!"

"Oh, yeah? What's with the shit you've been pulling all week?"

"Dear uncle," she said it with malice, "I just don't like you. And you shouldn't swear around me. I already have so many videos of you."

"Videos?" His forehead creased.

"I posted the ones with Christmas lights and when Christmas decorations collapsed on you."

"Delete that now!"

"Or what?" She grinned.

"I'll tickle you to death." He wiggled his fingers.

"N-No, please..." Putting her hands up in defence, she spoke, "No one can see your face. And they are a huge hit!  _ Broccoli Head dangling from the roof _ \- No wait, someone suggested in comments, so I renamed it into Moss Head-"

"Asuka." His brows snapped together.

" _ Avalanche of Christmas decorations buried the dummy;  _ You had that coming. Everyone knows that you should start with the top boxes."

_ I'm gonna kill this kid.  _ He rubbed his temple.

"Tell you what, if you beat me in a game, I'll delete them."

"A game... Like Monopoly?"

"God, you're old. A video game. Ever heard of it?"

"Of course, I did! I play video games!"

"Riight."

They sat down, Asuka starting the game.

"Mortal 11 Kombat? What the hell is that?"

"It's Mortal Kombat 11. Old man, you never heard of Mortal Kombat? It's an old game."

"I did!" He lied. "And I'm not an old man!"

"I bet I can beat you with one hand."

"What?! You're on, kid. Gimmie that!" He took a game controller out of her hands.

"Let me explain. This game can be too much for you cause-"

"I don't need that! You press random buttons, and that's it. Stupid."

"If you say so." Asuka shrugged. 

"Pick a character. I recommend Scorpion cause he's the best for the rookies."

"I want the one with the sword... That one! That one!"

"Fujin? He's not the easiest to-"

"Shut up."

The wind dude looked awesome in the intro. He paid no attention to the chick Asuka picked.

He couldn't land a single punch during the 1st round. But he had some serious doubts that this game was suitable for little girls.

"Pay attention. We still have another round. This time I won't move until the end."

"I don't need your pity!"

"Videos..."

"Fine!"

He aggressively hit the buttons on the controller, performing punches and few kicks/mixed with blade action that almost annihilated her.

"Watch and learn."

She pressed something, and the scene started.

Her fighter charged with a green kick? Launching her foot through his character's torso, kicking the heart out of his body through the back. Then she shoved both arms through his character's sides, making a heart symbol with her blood-stained hands, smiling and giving an air kiss.

The controller dropped out of his hands.

"Hey, it's not over you can still-"

"What the hell?! This game is not for you! I'm surprised Kuina allowed this!"

"I'm ten. I can handle gore. And mom doesn't know."

"This is too much! I forbid you to play this ever again!"

"You can't forbid me cause you're not my father!" Asuka glared,

with clenched fists. 

"I'm your uncle!"

"You're not! You're never going to be my uncle!" She stood up, rushing out of the room.

"Asuka! Wait." He went after her, grabbing her hand.

"Let go!"

"Why can't I be your uncle?"

"Cause you're gonna leave and forget about me like the last time!"

"Last time?"

"Let go!"

She jerked her hand out of his, running down the stairs. 

"Asuka?" Tashigi entered the front door.

"Tashigi one-san!" She threw herself into Tashigi's arms, making her drop the bags she carried. 

"What's wrong?"

"He's stupid! He's so stupid..." She sobbed.

.

.

.

"What happened?" Tashigi took a seat at the kitchen counter an hour later. She was with Asuka in her room until the little girl calmed down.

"I made you a coffee." 

"Thanks." She accepted the mug with both hands, bringing it to her lips.

He took a seat beside her, taking a sip of his coffee.

Life was showing him the signs again. He was a drifter and most likely never meant to grow roots. They saw it as his selfishness, but he was independent. His stomach was full, and he lived a decent life, taking care of the little people. This irrational fear that Christmas brought was just a temporary feeling. He wasn't afraid of being alone. Contrary, he felt strong and invulnerable. Though he cared about them, he didn't have a clue how to belong somewhere. Koushirou had tried his hardest to make him feel at home, giving him love, food and shelter, but the truth was he could never forget the feeling of being an outcast. Trash.

If he stayed here and settled, he would just drag them down. And they didn't deserve it.

"My place is not here, Tashigi."

"What are you saying?" She cocked her head.

"Koushirou and Kuina are uncomfortable around me, and you saw Asuka."

"Maybe they don't know how to act around you. Zoro, it's been four years since your last visit. It's hard for me too. We lost touch after high school."

Her comment hurt more than he wanted to acknowledge. Why did they try to stay in his life when he did nothing but push them away?

"That's why I'm gonna leave when they get back and stay out of their lives. Yours too. It's for the best." 

"I see that your logic has not changed." She put her mug down. 

"Listen to yourself!" She grabbed his ear and pulled it hard. 

"Ouch! What the hell-"

"When will you realize how lucky you are? You have a wonderful family! You can't disappear when things get hard!"

"But..." 

She released his ear. 

"But what?! Do you think estranging yourself will do you any good? 

You make me so angry..."

She jumped from her seat, getting into his face.

"You never called Koushirou father! Despite it, he always says: my son is working hard. He'll always have a place to return to if he gets tired of living in the big city.

And Kuina? She went through a lot. The man she trusted and loved had abandoned her and Asuka! But instead of feeling sorry for herself, she's giving her all to be the best mother to a beautiful little girl!"

"I know-I just-"

"You what? Can't apologize? Can't stop isolating yourself from people that love you? After everything you went through, you should appreciate it more than anyone!"

"It's not-"

"If..." Her chest rose up and down as she distanced herself from him. 

"If you can cut people out of your life so easily, then... you're a fool, Zoro. You can't see what's in front of you. I hope you come to your senses soon."

He couldn't move from his chair. 

"I have to leave, but I'll return for dinner. Try to get along with Asuka. Don't make her cry."

"Easier said than done." He mumbled when the front door closed.

.

.

_ He was spotted stealing food from the store and was running as fast as he could through the gloomy streets.  _

_ Stealing was repulsive, but he had no choice. The orphanage didn't feed him enough. At the age of ten, he knew he had to fend for himself. _

**_ When I grow up, I'm going to be tall and muscular. And I'm going to be a police officer. Then I will beat the crap outta that snake and throw him in jail.  _ **

_ He hated the director of the orphanage. That vermin punished him by starving him, and he heard other adults talking that he was stealing money from the orphanage.  _

_ A lot of kids cried at night, praying to be adopted by someone kind, who would love them and feed them. Not him.  _

_ Why would he? He spent ten years in this pit, forced to do despicable things no warrior should. But an empty stomach broke his pride. _

_ He turned the corner and hid in the bushes, holding his breath to see if someone still followed him.  _

_ He ate his loot quickly, without enjoyment. The enjoyment was forbidden for a criminal. _

_ When he returned that evening, he was told to wait in front of the director's office. Expecting the worst outcome, he thought about running away. But he attempted it many times without success.  _

_ "There he is." The director beamed as he opened the door of his office.  _

_ "You must be Zoro." A man beside him had a long, black hair, tied back into a ponytail. He observed him with a kind smile, that made Zoro take a step back. The man's round-framed glasses shone as he stretched out his hand. A hand of opportunity, he realized. _

_ "I'm Koushirou. Nice to meet you." _

_ Zoro pulled his lips into something resembling a smile as he shook his hand. He'll be on his best behaviour to leave this hellhole and achieve his goals. _

"Mhm..." His throat itched.

_ Great. I dozed off.  _

He rose from his spot in front of Asuka's door, rubbing his sore muscles.

Her door was still locked, but he could hear her moving. 

Rubbing his face with his hands, he wished he could erase his previous act.

The hurt in Tashigi's eyes brought buckets of self-loathing. It dawned on him that she was trying to mend their friendship, while he behaved like a butt-hurt jackass. 

_ "When will you realize how lucky you are? You have a wonderful family! You can't disappear when things get hard!" _

Kuina and Koushirou must have tried too. And what did he do? Nothing but roll in self-pity, nearly destroying another chance they gave him.

How was he supposed to fix things? He threaded his hand through his hair, shutting his eyes, then opening them again. 

_ What promise did I break?  _

Asuka's door mocked him. The first step towards redemption was behind them.

He desperately picked through his memories, pacing in front of the room. Slowly, little scraps of information drifted back into his mind, piecing a memory.

_ Asuka flung herself at him, hugging his legs tightly. He lifted her and swung her in the air. She shrieked out of delight. _

_ Uncle! Uncle! Her little hands wrapped around his neck. _

He made a promise that day that he will come back for her sixth birthday. He never did. That was also the last time he visited home.

_ Fuuuuuuuuck. I'm the worst.  _

He tapped on Asuka's door.

"It's me again. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for breaking my promise. As you said, I'm stupid."

He heard a loud snort. 

"Please, give me a chance to earn the title of the Uncle. Please."

After a deafening silence, the lock on the door clicked open.

"Are you going to stay this time?"

"Yes." He crouched in front of her to meet her eyes. "I'm gonna be here for New Year too. Then I have to go."

She hung her head.

"But... I'm gonna return here. If that's what you want."

"Promise?" She extended her hand to shake his.

"I promise." He reached out and shook it.

"If you break your promise I have more videos of you."

She left the door open, inviting him in.

"Stop blackmailing me." He settled on her bed.

"Here's the latest one." She showed him her phone.

"Know what? I don't care-"

The video displayed Tashigi and him, snoring on the couch, all snuggled up.

"Gimmie that!" He tried to take the phone out of her hands, but she dodged him.

"Old man is in love!"

"Stop filming people!" He chased her around the room as she giggled. "It's disturbing!"

"I can't believe she likes you too."

"Give me- What?!" He screamed, nearly tripping over a large, furry teddy bear lying in the middle of the room.

Asuka laughed like a little girl instead of a menacing troll she was.


	4. A kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost finished. Hope you liked it so far.  
> I do not own One Piece, all credits to the amazing Oda-san.

Asuka was a big help when she wasn't holding a grudge. She assisted him with the afternoon shopping.

They entered the store, moving around the aisles with a shopping cart, choosing items from their Christmas list. Aside from groceries, they picked up some wrapping paper and Christmas cards. 

Once they finished, Zoro heaved a sigh of relief. He completed everything Kuina tasked him to do, except decorating the tree.

_ I'm growing soft.  _ He groaned.

Asuka tugged his sleeve.

"Can we visit more stores? Please?"

"Sure."

The kid had limitless energy when it came to browsing for toys, books and games. 

After the fifth store, he was fed up.

"Let's visit this one!" She seized his hand, dragging him into the direction of another store.

"No. I'm tired. Let's go home."

"This is the last one! Please... Uncle."

_ Damn it.  _

He cursed internally for being weak against her doe eyes. 

"Fine. But we have to return home soon cause your precious one-san will come for dinner."

"Ok! Just a little peek!"

Fifteen minutes later, he eyed the discount booze. The whole babysitting thing was preventing him from drinking to his heart content. He sighed, shifting his gaze to Asuka. She eyed the handmade ornaments. 

"Asuka. When you said that thing earlier... Was it true?"

"Hm?" Her eyes wandered between all the possible choices, narrowing it to two.

"W-When you said that Tashigi likes me..." He muttered.

She dropped the ornament she chose into the shopping basket.

"You're asking a ten-year-old for a love advice?"

"Shut up! I just want to know what you meant by that!"

"Why don't you ask her yourself, Uncle? It's not that hard."

She strolled to the clothes aisle.

"I don't- She doesn't-" He pondered for a while. "It's not that easy, smartass."

"It is. Adults complicate stuff. Oh!"

"What is it?"

"This is a perfect Christmas gift for you!"

He glared at the Grinch sweater.

"No way. It's butt ugly."

Asuka sniffed with tear-filled eyes.

"I just wanted to give you a gift, Uncle."

_ This kid can cry on a cue. Formidable opponent. _

"...Thanks."

_ Damn brat. _

"And this one too, please. For me."

_ I have to pay for my own gift. This is a robbery. _

.

.

With the groceries spread on the kitchen counter, Asuka put on an apron that was either Kuina's or Koushirou's.

"Whatcha doing, kiddo?"

"To win Tashigi one-san's heart, you have to be romantic, Uncle. Like in that movie, 'Christmas love spell.'"

"The what?"

"Let's make dinner!" She carried a wooden step stool to the kitchen counter, climbing on it.

"That's not a bad idea, kid. I pissed her off earlier, so the least we can do is make her something nice. And stop watching that crap. It will rot your brain."

"Tashigi one-san likes to watch romantic movies too."

"So what? You're only ten." He peeked over her shoulder. "The only thing you should be thinking about is school and toys. Something like that."

"Did you think about that when you were my age, Uncle?"

"It's not important. You know how to cook?"

"Nope. But this is already prepared. We need to bake it in the oven. And for dessert, we can eat the Christmas cookies we bought."

He nodded. 

"You're plenty smart for a little runt."

"And you should be smarter for an old man!"

"I'm not old! Your mother is older than me! So is your beloved one-san!"

"Mom said that women age gracefully."

"Gracefully my ass..." He grumbled but got to work.

An hour and a half later, Tashigi stood in awe when she saw the dining room. 

They set the table with golden tablecloth (the one that grandpa used for special occasions, Asuka explained), white plates with gold mosaic trim and crystal glasses. The light of the candles caught the glasses, projecting rainbows over the surfaces.

Asuka turned on the popular Christmas songs, as the finishing touch.

"Ta-da!" She yelled. "Do you like it, one-san?"

"It's wonderful. Thank you, Asuka." She stroked her on the head.

_ Way to take all the credit.  _ Zoro __ jammed his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

"Uncle helped." Asuka winked at him. "Cause he likes you."

"LET'S EAT." He shouted suddenly, grasping Tashigi by the shoulders and guiding her to the chair.

"Eek!" She jerked at his gesture but went along with it.

.

.

Once Asuka was in the bed, the two of them began cleaning up. Tashigi insisted on taking care of the dishes, but he refused. She stood by his side, drying them with a kitchen towel. 

From the corner of his eye, he observed her, seeking the right moment to apologize. 

"Tashigi." He stumbled through the words he rehearsed in his mind. "I'm sorry about this morning."

"I'm sorry too." She finished wiping the last plate. "I had no right to say that."

"No... You had every right to tell me. I lost sight of what's important."

"I'm glad you two are getting along better." She patted him on the back.

"I still have a long way to go, but it's a good start."

He took her hands in his. Excitement swept through him at the touch of her warm skin. Captivated by her eyes, he had the impression that he was drawn into a bottomless sea, unable to catch his breath. They vividly displayed memories of their time together, clearing his doubts. 

This is where he belonged. This was his home.

"Can you give me another chance?"

"S-Silly, w-we are friends, remember? I forgave you already." She withdrew her hand with haste.

He fell silent, uncertain as to what to say next. On one side, he was happy that she forgave him, but on the other, he was frustrated.

"How about a glass of wine?" He changed the subject.

"I don't know..." She was wringing her hands.

"C'mon. It's okay." He touched her hand again. This time, she let him lead her to the couch.

While he poured the wine, he had one thing on his mind. Since he was bad at making small talk, he asked bluntly.

"You're single... Uh... Why is that? Are you waiting for the one?"

Tashigi lifted her gaze, her glass of wine frozen a few inches from her lips.

"What's wrong with being single? And I'm not waiting for the one."

_ So defensive. Did I strike a nerve? _

"You are the kind of person who would do that."

"I'm indifferent. If it happens, it happens. My job comes first." 

"I used to say that too. But... I'm not sure anymore." 

"You want to get married?"

"Are you proposing?" He smirked.

"Ha-Ha. Hilarious." 

"I'm kinda confused about where to go from here. I want to stay, but I still have a life and a career over there."

"Maybe a change of pace could show you the way? Smoker-san says-"

"Again with that Smoker guy. Do you have a crush on him or something?"

"No! He's my mentor and a friend!" She vigorously shook her head. 

"A-Anyhow, you should try to do something you haven't done before."

"Like what?" He found the amusement in taunting her, much like he did when they were kids. 

"Let me think... You're babysitting. I'm sure that's not something you did before. Maybe you should do something from your bucket list."

"I don't have one."

"Oh. I thought everyone had one."

"What about you?"

"I have it, of course."

"What's on it?"

She paused, looked around and replied, "I never did something adventurous. You dared to leave this town and chase your goals... I remained in the safety."

"So, you regret not leaving this town?"

"A part of me. But I love this town. It's where I grew up, and met people that are dear to me. Although bad things happened, great things followed. The guys at the station are my family, and people respect me... Kids look up to me, and that is the best feeling in the world." Her eyes sparkled as she spoke.

"What about smaller things on the list?" He scooted next to her, his arm slinging over the back of the couch.

She was deep in thoughts, oblivious to his closeness. 

"That's absurd. Hardly worth mentioning."

"Let me be the judge of that."

"Promise me that you won't laugh."

"I can't make such promises."

Her lips are pressed tightly together but curved in a smile. "I never... danced."

"What do you mean?"

"I never danced with someone. I skipped the prom since you weren't there, and uh... The guys I dated...Erm... We never d-danced."

_ Another promise I broke.  _

He was supposed to be her date, but he got into a fight with Koushirou cause he told him he wanted to become a police officer. They didn't speak for days until he accepted his decision. The prom was the last thing on his mind.

"Stupid, right?" Tashigi exhaled, and her chin dropped to her chest.

"No, it's not." 

"Don't tease me."

"I'm serious." He lifted her chin with his finger. "I'm gonna make things right."

"What are you saying?" 

He got up from the couch, switching from Christmas songs to something slower. Then, he took her hand.

"Dance with me."

"N-No, really! It's not necessary-It was ages ago." A flush crept across her cheeks.

"C'mon, Glasses. I dare ya."

"I'm an adult, and I'm not going to fall for-"

"Chicken!"

"Fine! But you can't complain if I step on your feet."

The quiver in his stomach returned, but he did not let go of her hand.

"Um..." Her voice was soft, and she rose from the couch. She stood in front of him, looking at her feet.

_ This woman is so clumsy...  _

Feeling as if they were teenagers again, he put his arms around her waist.

When their eyes met, her cheeks were crimson. She slowly put her arms around his neck. 

As they swayed to the tune, he was suddenly aware of details he never noticed before. The way her eyes darted around, the way her lips moved, the sound of her breath. 

"I'm sorry about the prom. I had a huge fight with Koushirou and-"

"It's okay. Your dad explained after you left."

"Still, I should have said something to you. Sorry about everything. Even the things I can't remember."

"I never thought you would say sorry so many times in one day." She replied, pressing the side of her head against his chest. Her hair tickled his chin, and the tightness in his chest melted away. 

His hand descended on her hip, and he left it there when Tashigi didn't say anything. 

_ "Why don't you ask her yourself, Uncle? It's not that hard." _

He hesitated. Maybe she felt the same way?

"Tashigi?"

"Yes?" She raised her head to look at him.

He said nothing, leaning down. Her warm breath brushed his cheek as he connected his lips with hers. 

At first, she did not move. As he pulled back, she promptly kissed him, bunching the fabric of his shirt. 

When the song ended, she separated from him, uttering an apology. She grabbed her coat, knocking one of the glasses, and stumbling on her way out of the house.

He collapsed on the couch, his heart racing.

_ I shouldn't have done that. _


	5. One more try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Hope you liked my mini-story.  
> One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei.

The doorbell snapped him awake after a night of anguish. He jumped from the couch, opening door with haste.

_Tashigi!_

His brows knitted.

"Were you expecting somebody else, brother?" Kuina smirked. 

"Don't tease your brother first thing in the morning. It looks like he had a restless night." Koushirou slid into one of his enigmatic smiles.

"I'm fine." He ruffled his hair and yawned. "Welcome home."

He moved away from the door, just as Asuka came running.

"Mom! Grandpa!"

"Hello, my smart birdie! I've missed you so much!" Kuina bent down and hugged her. 

"I've missed you too, Mom!"

"I hope you behaved," Koushirou added, patting her on the head.

"I was good! Ask the Uncle!"

"Uncle, huh?" Kuina grinned.

Zoro fake coughed. 

"How is aunt Shizuka?"

"Better, but she's still in the hospital. She insisted that we return home to spend Christmas together." Koushirou answered. "You did a splendid job with the outside decoration."

"He fell- mhmh." Zoro put a hand over Asuka's mouth.

"You don't need to tell them the details."

"Hmm..." Kuina eyed them suspiciously. "As long as the police weren't involved, I don't wanna know."

"Actually, Tashigi one-san-mhhmh."

"We were fine. Ouch!" Asuka bit his hand. "You brat!" 

"You were going to suffocate me!"

"Tashigi kept the peace. I figured." Kuina walked past them with an annoying know-it-all look.

"What do we have here? Wine glasses?" She inspected the living room like a CSI. "You two finally got together, huh?"

"Shut up! Those are mine!" He frantically grabbed them.

"Since when do you use glasses? You drink straight out of the bottle like a barbarian." 

"Just shut up!"

"Stop it, you two. My head hurts." Kosuhirou massaged his brow.

"Okay, dad." Kuina took her bag and started climbing the stairs. She pointed her index finger at him and mouthed, _"It's not over."_

.

.

After a thorough interrogation (Kuina could be a ball-busting cop), they were in the process of decorating the Christmas tree.

"You two were inseparable. I felt like a third wheel." She hung one of the tacky ornaments on the tree. 

"I don't understand why you rejected her."

He felt dizzy all of a sudden, staring at his sister in disbelief. He had to sit down, unable to process Kuina's words.

"W-What?" 

"You don't remember? Assho-"

"Kuina, language," Koushirou warned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" A muscle in his jaw twitched.

"Remember the confession letters you received from girls? Beats me why."

"Yeah... I hated them." 

He always threw them away.

"You were a weird teen."

"Focus." He swallowed her insults.

"Seriously? You can't put two and two together?" She rolled her eyes. "One of those was from Tashigi. I convinced her that she should take the first step since you're dense as a log."

"No... It can't be..." He balled his fists.

"It's true. I didn't think she would write a letter... I thought she would confess in person. By the time I found out, her heart was already broken. To make matters worse, you stood her up for prom and left without saying a word."

All the things he did in the past week, replayed in his mind. No wonder Tashigi didn't want to cross the friendship line. He came back to his senses too little too late. 

_I should be happy that she wants to speak to me. But after last night, that ship has sailed._

A jolt of dread ran through him. There was no way to redeem himself, he realised. 

_I lost her. For good._

The gravity of the words punched him in the gut.

"Hey." Kuina waved her hand in front of his face. "It was a misunderstanding that happened a long time ago. Tashigi is not the person who dwells on bad things. I'm sure if you tell her-"

"There's nothing to tell. It's too late."

"It's never too late. If you like her... love her, you should come clean. She's practically a family." 

"Stay out of this."

She put her hands on her hips. "Fine." 

* * *

A loud noise snapped him out of the trance; Kuina opened a fresh bottle of champagne. The cork popped and it sailed across the room, bouncing off his head. 

After haha's (Asuka's was the loudest), he turned down the glass and walked out into the hall.

"Are you all right?" Kuina followed. 

"I'm fine. I'm going outside for a few minutes to cool off. This damn sweater." 

"Just don't wander off. I don't want to search for you on the Christmas Eve."

"I know this neighbourhood like the palm of my hand."

"Riiight."

Kuina's eyes gleamed wickedly. He saw the same glint in Asuka's eyes. It was freaky.

"Why didn't you invite her?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb."

"She's on duty."

"I see. You could visit her, you know?"

"Why would I do that?"

"To give her my thanks for helping you babysit Asuka." 

"Do it yourself. I told you to butt out."

"Ok. Be an idiot."

Kuina checked her watch. "Almost eleven. Time to get Asuka to bed." 

When he stepped out, a chilly wind was blowing. Occasionally, it ruffled his hair as he stood leaning against the wooden railing on the front porch. 

Miniature lights and decorations on the homes, hung like icicles, illuminating the night. Even the mailboxes were adorned with green and red. Little flurries of snow began to fall and rest on the surroundings briefly before a sharp breeze blew the flakes off.

He heard a car coming up and was surprised when it stopped in front of the gate.

It was a police car.

_Could it be?_ His eyes searched for her.

Tashigi stepped out of it, raising her hand in greeting.

He held his breath as the time came to a stop.

_No friggin' way._

His heart climbed to his throat when she opened the gate.

* * *

Tashigi slowed down the car in front of his family home. It was a little after eleven, and the snow began to fall.

The street shone with Christmas lights, and houses were dazzling with their beautiful Christmas decorations. A warm feeling buzzed through her chest. She loved her job and this town. 

_Why am I here? Might as well do it tomorrow._

She didn't want to interrupt their family time. Perhaps, she could drop the gift for Asuka in front of the door and leave. 

_That would be rude,_ Tashigi gripped the wheel tighter as she struggled to make a decision.

That's when her eyes met his.

_Oof. I can't back out now. He saw me._ She thought, picking up the present from the passenger seat and pushing open her door.

"H-Hi!" She waved. 

Zoro looked taken aback, making her regret her choice. 

The Christmas lights softly illuminated his face. 

A mixture of pride and self-preservation prevented her to explain why she kissed him back. The deep adoration she felt for him in innocent youth came back ten times stronger when she saw him again.

A quiet love that always lurked in the shadows of her heart blossomed anew. It came from the core of the heart, and she couldn't suffocate it or kill it.

Years had gone by, and the old heartbreak faded, transforming her into a better and stronger person. That's what she used to think until he reappeared. 

_When he leaves, things will get back to how they used to be. I'll give him the gift and leave._

"H-Hi. I was on patrol, and I saw you..." Her grip tightened on the gift. 

"Hi," he muttered. "I stepped out for some air." 

"Nice sweater. Asuka, I take it?" She forced a smile.

"That brat... Yes." He tugged the sweater's collar.

"I'll be off-About that night-" They both spoke at the same time.

She shook her head in mortification.

"It's fine! We got carried away by memories and... It's not a big deal. Let's forget about it."

The front door opened.

"Zoro? Is everything alright?" Kuina asked.

"Get back ins-"

"Officer?" She smiled smugly at Tashigi, making her more uncomfortable. 

"What brings you here?"

"I-I wanted to- H-Here." She awkwardly handed the present to Kuina. "For Asuka."

"Ohhh... You're playing Santa?" Woman snickered. "Thank you so much. And thanks for helping out my brother." 

"It's nothing. I should be going-"

"Take your time." She winked.

Zoro facepalmed himself.

"She thinks that you and I... That we are... This is troublesome." He grunted, cracking his neck from side to side.

_Ack._ The same throbbing pain of rejection came back.

Tashigi attempted to smile. 

"Yeah... Hah. I was just in the neighbourhood s-so I thought I'd drop the gift off." 

"Done with work?"

"No, not yet." She lied.

"That's too bad. I wanted you to join us."

"Thanks anyway. I need to go."

"Tashigi?" He caught her gloved hand.

"Y-Yes?"

"I don't regret it."

"Huh?"

"Kissing you." His fingers tightened around her wrist, the wrinkle between his eyes deepening.

"I know it's late but... I'm sorry I threw your letter. I didn't know. I fucked up. I'm sorry I stood you up. I'm sorry for-"

Her fingers touched his lips. 

"I already forgave you." She cupped his cheek in her palm. "I shouldn't have run off like that. But... I didn't want to burden you with... my feelings. 

"Feelings?" He lifted his brow.

"It doesn't matter. You're indecisive about your life, so it's natural to be confused. I know you kissed me out of guilt." 

His was clouded and distant. She removed his hand around her wrist with ease. 

"I'm always going to be your friend. See you tomorrow-"

"Wait." He caught her wrist again. "What feelings?"

She swallowed back the lump that suddenly formed in her throat.

_I can't say it. I can't._

"What feelings, Tashigi?" He scowled.

She stepped backwards, feeling like a kid again. Except that she was in her late twenties, and a little too old to act childish.

_I'm such a klutz._

The confession she was about to make terrified her. She wondered why she couldn't be more outgoing and honest like Hina-san. But, she had to face the rejection. They've been swimming in the murky waters too long. 

"I... love you." Admitting her true feelings felt good. "I know you don't feel the same and I'm sorry to dump it on you. You have to return-"

"I'm going to stay here. This is my home." He cut her off, studying her face. 

The lack of response petrified her. 

"I don't wanna miss Asuka's growing up anymore. She needs to know I won't abandon her. Like her father did."

"Y-Yes." She replied, willing her voice not to tremble. 

His hand drifted to her hair, stroking it with tenderness.

"The future is not clear to me, but the one thing I'm sure of is that I need you by my side. I... Love you too."

He leaned down and kissed her, his lips cold at first, causing her to shiver. His tongue was warm when it slid into her mouth, her arms curling around his neck.

She kissed him back, desperately and feverishly, as if she was afraid to wake up from a dream.

"Too bad you have to go," he whispered when the broke for air.

"I can spare a few more minutes."

"Then come inside."

"I don't want to impose-"

"Feeling shy all of a sudden? After that kiss?" He smirked. 

"Stop teasing me." She punched his arm playfully.

"They were watching us through the window."

"What? Oh, my-"

"There's no turning back now. You're in too deep, officer."

He put his arm around her shoulders, steering her into the house.


End file.
